Une douce vengeance
by Nat-Mi
Summary: Mikan en ras-le-bol des surnoms humiliants que lui donne sans cesse Natsume. Elle a décidé de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Comment Natsume va-t-il réagir?
1. Un jour comme les autres

**chapitre 1 : Un jour comme les autres**

Ce fut un jour comme les autres à l'académie alice. Mikan se rendit en classe d'un pas pressé. Comme d'habitude, elle avait eu du mal à se réveiller. Elle entra en classe, salua ses amis puis s'assit gracieusement aux côtés de Natsume.

Aujourd'hui âgée de treize ans, elle embellissait de jour en jour. Elle avait arrêté de porter ses cheveux attachés. Ils ondulaient doucement sur ses épaules. Elle avait un corps mince et de légères courbes commençaient à apparaitre.

Son partenaire n'était pas indifférent au physique de son amie, mais continuait de la traiter comme une gamine de dix ans. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments à son égard. Sa jalousie féroce envers les admirateurs de plus en plus nombreux n'échappait à personne, sauf à Mikan, toujours aussi naïve.

" Bonjour, culotte à fraises, dit Natsume d'un air moqueur. ― Tu sais que tu commences à me gonfler avec tes surnoms stupides, sale obsédé! dit Mikan d'un ton boudeur. Non content d'être un pervers et de regarder mes sous-vêtements chaque matin, il faut aussi que tu en rajoutes en me donnant ces surnoms humiliants. Pourquoi, ne regardes-tu pas les sous-vêtements d'autres filles pour changer ? Es-tu à ce point fou de moi ? ajouta-t-elle exaspérée. "

Natsume détourna son visage d'un air dégoûté et lui dit: " Ne sois pas stupide! ― Ce sont les seuls mots que tu as à la bouche: stupide, idiote, culotte à pois, culotte à fraises. dit-elle d'un ton triste. Que dirais-tu si je décidais à mon tour de te trouver des surnoms? ajouta-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

― A quoi bon? dit-il en haussant les épaules, visiblement ennuyé par cette conversation. ― Alors voyons ! Elle réfléchit un moment avant d'ajouter: Pourquoi pas mon petit minet ou peut-être mon pervers adoré? dit Mikan en le regardant d'un air moqueur. "

Natsume qui avait l'habitude de ses mouvements d'humeur ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle décide vraiment de mettre sa menace à exécution. Il ne la prit pas au sérieux et continua de la taquiner. " Ces surnoms n'ont rien à voir avec moi. Ceux que je te donne sont basés sur ce que tu portes et ta manière d'être et ne sont pas inventés juste pour le plaisir d'être créatifs. répondit-il nonchalamment.

― La belle affaire, mon petit minet! dit-elle sarcastique. ― Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça! Je ne suis pas gay, je ne suis pas Narumi. dit Natsume d'un ton furieux. Ne m'appelle jamais plus de cette manière!

― Je vais me gêner, mon petit pervers adoré. Mais peut-être y a-t-il un moyen pour que les surnoms que je t'ai trouvés se basent sur la réalité comme tu te plais à me le rappeler. Je vais réfléchir à la question. continua Mikan. "

Le professeur Jinno arriva en classe, ce qui mit fin à tous les bavardages. Mikan, qui avait toujours du mal à suivre le cours de mathématique, réfléchit à un moyen de se venger de Natsume et de ses surnoms débiles. Un plan commença à germer dans son esprit. Elle se sourit à elle-même et chercha d'autres surnoms pour Natsume pour passer le temps.

Pour arriver à réaliser son plan, elle allait avoir besoin de l'aide d'Hotaru. Mais l'aiderait-elle? Le cours de mathématique se termina enfin. Mikan alla vers son amie.

" Hotaru, j'en ai assez de ces surnoms que me donne Natsume. M'aiderais-tu à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce? lui demanda Mikan pleine d'espoir. ― Je suis occupée, je n'ai pas le temps de me préoccuper de tes états d'âmes. lui répondit son amie d'un ton froid. Ah! Voilà le professeur Misaki. Retourne à ta place ou tu vas encore te faire punir. "

Mikan retourna à sa place d'un pas lourd. La journée de cours se poursuivit normalement. Elle attendit la fin des cours pour revenir à la charge auprès de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot qu'Hotaru lui dit d'un ton définitif: " Pas question! " Les autres élèves quittèrent la classe.

" Et si ma petite vengeance pouvait ajouter quelques photos de Natsume pour ta collection et ainsi te rapporter de l'argent? dit Mikan d'un ton persuasif. "

Hotaru détourna son attention de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et la regarda d'un air vaguement intéressé. " Dis toujours! dit-elle. " Mikan lui expliqua à voix basse le plan qu'elle avait imaginé. Sa meilleure amie l'écouta attentivement et hocha la tête de temps à autre. Finalement, son plan pouvait être intéressant, pensa-t-elle.

" Ton plan n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais je pense que je pourrais t'aider à l'améliorer. dit son amie. "

* * *

><p><em>Pendant ce temps dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Natsume.<em>

" Natsume, tu devrais la laisser tranquille. Ce n'est pas très gentil tous ces surnoms. Je peux comprendre que cela l'ennuie. dit Luca gentiment. ― Mikan change d'humeur très vite, dans quelques heures elle n'y pensera même plus. lui répondit son meilleur ami.

― Je serais toi, je n'en serais pas si sûr. Ce matin elle semblait déterminée. Je l'ai vue en pleine réflexion pendant le cours de Jinno. ― Le cours de Jinno est des plus ennuyeux. Elle a toujours la tête ailleurs pendant ses leçons. répondit Natsume d'un ton ennuyé. ― Par contre, j'ai beaucoup aimé les surnoms qu'elle t'a trouvés. Mon petit minet est assez amusant je trouve. ajouta Luca amusé. " Natsume se renfrogna.

" Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses Natsume. Tu aimes l'humilier, mais tu ne supportes pas qu'elle fasse de même avec toi. ― Es-tu sûr d'être mon meilleur ami Luca ou le fait que tu te sois entiché d'elle te fait-il perdre la tête? ajouta-t-il énervé. ― Je ne pense pas être le seul à m'être entiché d'elle. répliqua-t-il amusé par sa remarque puérile. " Luca n'avait pas tort, mais Natsume refusait de le reconnaître.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Mikan saluait et souriait à tout le monde, mais ignorait volontairement Natsume. Faire croire que sa bouderie faisait partie de sa vengeance afin qu'il ne puisse pas suspecter quoi que ce soit d'autre, faisait partie du plan que les deux jeunes filles avaient commencé à élaborer.

Natsume n'aimait pas du tout être ignoré par sa partenaire. Le fait que celle-ci sourie à tout le monde sauf à lui, commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer.

" Alors Natsume, tu es content? Mikan ne t'adresse plus la parole et ne t'ennuie plus avec ses bavardages.

― Si c'est ça sa vengeance, je peux te dire que c'est facilement supportable. Ça me fait des vacances de ne plus l'entendre me casser les oreilles avec ses idioties. dit Natsume d'un ton indifférent.

― Menteur! Avoue que tu détestes qu'elle ne t'accorde plus aucune attention. "

Natsume était de mauvaise humeur et la perspicacité de son meilleur ami n'arrangeait rien. Il ne répondit pas à Luca et alla se réfugier dans son arbre favori.

* * *

><p><em>Dans la chambre d'hotaru.<em>

" Il faudrait se débarrasser de Sumire, elle pourrait tout foutre en l'air avec ses réactions de fan hystérique. déclara Mikan. ― Demande à Narumi de t'aider à l'éloigner pendant un jour ou deux. Ce prof t'adore. Je suis sûre qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. dit Hotaru.

― Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi, mais je ne risque rien en lui posant la question. dit Mikan d'un ton pensif. Je n'ai toujours pas d'idée pour détourner l'attention de Natsume pendant le moment crucial de petite plaisanterie. confia Mikan désespérée.

― Moi, j'ai une idée. s'exclama son amie d'un air malicieux. "

Hotaru lui expliqua ce qu'elle ce qu'elle avait en tête avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Cela ferait une belle photo à ajouter à sa collection. pensa Hotaru.

Son amie protesta: " Tu es folle! Il va me réduire en cendres. Comment veux-tu que je fasse ce que tu me demandes en me concentrant en même temps sur mon alice et sur ce que nous avons projeté de faire?

― Si tu as une autre idée à proposer, je t'écoute. répliqua Hotaru. ― Je... souffla-t-elle. Bon, d'accord... capitula-t-elle. ― Ok! Au cas où, je vais te construire un petit bouclier contre son alice, cela devrait suffire. répondit Hotaru triomphante. "

Mikan se faisait du souci pour la réalisation de leur plan. Elle demanda: "Comment être sûr que notre plan fonctionnera? Il faut que l'on puisse pénétrer dans la chambre de Natsume sans se faire remarquer et s'arranger pour lui dérober ses sous-vêtements. Mais avec l'argent qu'il reçoit, il peut s'en acheter de nouveaux et même si ce n'était pas le cas, Luca se fera un plaisir de le dépanner.

― C'est déjà prévu. On lui confisquera momentanément son argent. Quant à Luca… ne te fais aucun souci, il n'osera pas s'en mêler, j'y veillerai. " Hotaru eut un sourire machiavélique lorsqu'elle dit ces paroles. Mikan eut un peu peur pour son ami.

" Euh… dis… Que vas-tu faire à Luca? Je n'ai rien contre lui. Je ne veux pas l'ennuyer. dit Mikan un peu inquiète pour son ami. ― S'il m'obéit, il n'aura aucun problème! Voilà! Le plan est au point, il ne reste plus qu'à l'appliquer. Mikan, es-tu déjà allée à Central Town pour te procurer le matériel nécessaire? lui demanda son amie.

― Oui! Si tu avais vu le regard que m'a lancé la vendeuse. dit-elle gênée. C'était plutôt embarrassant. confia Mikan mal à l'aise. "

Sa meilleure amie ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant sa naïve petite Mikan dans la boutique de sous-vêtements pour hommes.

Mikan rit nerveusement et rougit violemment au souvenir de l'expression amusée de la vendeuse de Central Town lorsque celle-ci lui avait demandé si elle faisait des achats pour son petit ami.

Elle s'était beaucoup amusée pour choisir une partie du matériel. C'était un point essentiel du plan, mais elle ne s'était pas imaginé que ça la mettrait dans une situation aussi embarrassante.

Mikan sortit de la chambre d'Hotaru et se mit à la recherche du professeur Narumi. Elle le trouva au détour d'un couloir et lui demanda s'il lui était possible d'éloigner Sumire de la classe pendant quelques jours.

" C'est comme si c'était fait, mais pourquoi? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux. ― Eh, bien! Disons que je m'apprête à faire une sorte de petite blague à Natsume.

Si Sumire est sur mon chemin à ce moment-là, elle va certainement me découper en rondelles ou tout au moins me compliquer la vie. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi! Je suis sûre que cette plaisanterie vous fera sourire. supplia-t-elle.

― D'accord, je m'en occupe. En fait, je peux l'éloigner pendant deux semaines entières. On a besoin de quelques élèves pour la préparation d'un projet. Elle fera parfaitement l'affaire.

Tu me diras quand aura lieu ta plaisanterie, je veux être présent. lui dit-il sérieusement. " Il était curieux de voir quel blague son élève avait imaginée pour ennuyé Natsume.

"Bien sûr, sans problème. dit Mikan soulagée. " Elle regagna sa chambre, heureuse du devoir accompli. Elle se changea, s'allongea sur son lit et essaya de ne plus penser à ce qui allait se passer le lendemain.


	2. Le jour de la vengeance

**chapitre 2 : Le jour de la vengeance**

Mikan se réveilla tôt pour réaliser sa vengeance. Elle attendit le signal d'Hotaru. Elle avait réussi à s'éveiller grâce à une invention de son amie: «le réveil dissuasif». Lorsque la personne ne se réveillait pas après trois sonneries, une massue la frappait jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende du lit.

Natsume se réveilla et ouvrit son tiroir pour choisir un slip. " Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire? Où sont mes sous-vêtements habituels? s'écria-t-il surpris. "

Hotaru et Mikan avaient profité de l'absence de Natsume pour remplacer tous ses sous-vêtements par des slips choisis par Mikan. Il y en avait avec des cœurs, des chats, des fraises, …

Natsume, nullement perturbé par cette mauvaise blague, alla chercher son argent pour se procurer un slip classique à Central Town, mais ne le trouva pas. Hotaru avait déjà pensé à cette possibilité et avait pris toutes ses économies.

Il ne se découragea pas et prit son téléphone pour appeler son meilleur ami. " Luca? J'aurais un service à te demander. dit-il. ― Ça ne va pas être possible. répondit nerveusement le jeune homme blond.

― Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te demander. répliqua Natsume surpris.

― Laisse-moi deviner. Tes sous-vêtements habituels et ton argent ont disparus. Tu vas me demander d'aller t'en chercher de nouveaux. L'ennui, c'est que je suis exactement dans le même pétrin que toi. Je ne trouve plus mon argent et tous mes slips ont également disparus. Ils ont été remplacés par d'autres plutôt… gênants. ajouta Luca faiblement. "

Hotaru s'était chargée elle-même de l'achat des slips pour Luca. Il y en avait avec des lapins, d'autres avec des poussins ou encore un avec des motifs de lèvres pulpeuses.

" Tu plaisantes? dit-il surpris. ― Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter Natsume? répliqua Luca d'un ton plaintif. Mikan savait que tu me demanderais de t'aider et elle a fait en sorte que ça ne soit pas possible, mais je suis sûr qu'Hotaru l'a aidée. Mikan m'aurait juste confisqué mon argent. Le coup des slips, c'est du Hotaru tout craché.

― Pff! Ce n'est pas dramatique. Quelle idiote! Elle n'a même pas pensé que nous ne risquions rien puisque nous portons un short. répliqua Natsume gardant son sang-froid. "

Natsume essaya de se rassurer, mais se dit que si Hotaru avait aidé Mikan, il devrait se méfier. Hotaru, armée de sa caméra, attendait l'arrivée de Natsume dans le couloir.

Lorsque celui-ci sortit de sa chambre, elle appela Mikan pour la prévenir d'aller en classe. Celle-ci suivit le garçon à quelques mètres de distance. Hotaru était déjà en classe et avait troqué sa caméra pour un appareil photo.

" Natsume. dit Mikan avant qu'il ne s'asseye. ― Que veux-tu culotte à pois? lui demanda-t-il soupçonneux. "

Mikan repris son souffle et s'avança rapidement vers son partenaire. Elle se trouvait maintenant face à son visage et son nez touchait presque le sien. Mikan se pencha rapidement vers les lèvres de Natsume, mit une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa, pendant que son autre main se posa sur sa taille.

Natsume fut surpris, mais après quelques instants, il répondit à son baiser. C'est ce moment que choisit Mikan pour agir. Elle baissa la main qui était toujours sur sa joue pour rejoindre son autre main qui était posée sur sa taille. Puis, d'un mouvement rapide, elle baissa le short de Natsume jusqu'à ses chevilles et s'écarta de lui.

Hotaru qui avait déjà pris des photos de Mikan embrassant son partenaire, prit plusieurs clichés de Natsume en état de choc avec le short baissé. Il se ressaisit rapidement et se plia en deux pour le remettre en place.

Hotaru, elle, s'était légèrement déplacée et eu le temps de prendre des photos du garçon vu de dos avant qu'il ne remette son short. Le slip qu'il avait choisi avait comme motif une empreinte de patte de chat à l'avant. A l'arrière, sur la fesse droite, était dessiné un chat noir jouant avec une pelote de laine rouge.

Natsume foudroya Mikan du regard et voulu brûler sa jupe, mais elle utilisa son alice pour se protéger. Quant à Hotaru, elle avait préparé son bouclier. Il fut fou de rage.

Narumi qui avait été prévenu par Mikan, pleurait de rire. Le chat noir lui jeta un regard meurtrier. " Ça te fait rire hein! Naru! cracha-t-il avant d'enflammer la chemise du professeur. "

Ce dernier se rua vers les toilettes pour éteindre le feu. Natsume quitta la classe précipitamment, le visage rouge de colère.

Natsume parti, les autres élèves laissèrent libre court à leur hilarité. Luca, qui avait d'abord été choqué par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'était pas tellement l'air ahuri de son ami qui le fit sourire, mais plutôt le slip qu'il portait.

" La vengeance est mienne! Je l'avais prévenu! déclama Mikan en riant. " Hotaru qui avait rangé son appareil photo, sourit à sa meilleure amie.

" Tu avais raison. Je vais me faire une fortune avec ces photos. Les filles de son fan club vont se les arracher. ― Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu Natsume avec un air aussi ahuri. C'était à mourir de rire. J'ai beaucoup aimé le slip qu'il a choisi. ajouta Mikan entre deux fous rires.

― Eh, Luca! Heureusement que tu ne t'en es pas mêlé, tu aurais subi le même sort d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bien sûr, sans le baiser de Mikan. Elle n'aurait pas accepté de te mettre dans l'embarras. Dommage, hein? dit malicieusement Hotaru. ― Merci Mikan! remercia le garçon blond.

― Tu es mon ami et ce n'est pas à toi que j'en voulais. expliqua Mikan. Hotaru, ai-je droit à un exemplaire des photos que tu as prises de Natsume? demanda son amie. ― Sans problème. Laquelle a ta préférence? Celle où tu l'embrasses ou celle où il a le short baissé? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton rusé.

― Comment ça, celle où je l'embrasse? C'était une photo de Natsume le short baissé que tu devais prendre. répondit Mikan désemparée avant de rougir violemment. Bon… à choisir… les deux photos où on le voit avec les motifs du slip bien visibles me conviendraient.

― Je vais quand même te donner celle où tu l'embrasses. Désolée, la tentation était trop forte. ajouta son amie d'un ton malicieux. Hotaru! s'exclama Mikan d'un ton de reproche avant de prendre le cliché que lui tendit son amie. "

* * *

><p><em>Dans la chambre de Natsume <em>

Natsume était étendu sur son lit. La rage avait fait place à du dépit. Elle l'avait prévenu, mais il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Pas de cette manière. Il avait baissé sa garde quand elle l'avait embrassé. " Une chose est sûre, tu as eu ta vengeance! maugréa-t-il d'un ton déçu. "

Natsume repensa au baiser de la jeune fille et fut dégouté de la façon dont elle avait détourné son attention. Il avait aimé le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentait encore le contact de sa main sur sa joue.

Luca, qui avait quitté la classe peu après son départ, frappa à la porte de son ami.

" Qui que vous soyez, allez-vous-en! cria Natsume. Natsume? C'est moi. Puis-je entrer? dit Luca incertain. ― Oh! C'est toi. Entre Luca. répondit-il en se calmant. "

Luca s'introduisit dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de jeune homme. " Ça va? Pas trop secoué? dit Luca compatissant. ― Elle m'a humilié et je suis sûr qu'elle a trouvé son plan très réussi! ragea Natsume. "

Luca ne répondit rien. Il ne lui avoua pas que la classe entière s'était follement amusée lors de la petite plaisanterie de sa partenaire. De toute manière, personne n'oserait s'en venter. Tout le monde savait que mettre Natsume en colère était une très mauvaise idée.

" Je t'avais prévenu qu'elle était en colère. Elle a essayé de te faire ressentir ce que tu lui as fait subir. Et puis elle ne t'a pas humilié devant toute l'académie. Elle s'est arrangée pour que cela se passe dans notre classe. Luca sourit gentiment et ajouta: Je suis certain que c'est Mikan qui a choisi tous ces sous-vêtements elle-même. "

Natsume essaya de s'imaginer Mikan dans le magasin de sous-vêtements masculin et sourit. " Cela n'a pas dû être facile d'entrer dans cette boutique et de choisir des slips pour moi. dit-il amusé ― Je peux voir tous ceux qu'elle t'a choisis? demanda Luca amusé. " Natsume pouffa de rire et ouvrit son tiroir pour les lui montrer.

" En fait, elle les a choisit en fonction de ce qu'elle sait de toi. Le motif à fraises pour ton fruit préféré, les chats pour ton surnom du chat noir, des petits personnages nus pour ton côté pervers et des petits cœurs… sans doute pour le fun. conclut Luca souriant.

― C'est une idée ou tu es en train de l'excuser et de me dire qu'en fin de compte je l'ai cherché. dit Natsume ― Juste un peu. murmura Luca gentiment. Et tu dis être mon meilleur ami. Traître! s'exclama Natsume en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement offusqué. " Son ami avait réussi à le dérider. Sa colère s'était évanouie lorsqu'il s'était imaginé sa partenaire embarrassée dans la boutique de sous-vêtements.

― Tu l'as déjà mise dans des situations beaucoup plus embarrassantes que celle-ci: au festival, quand tu as regardé sa poitrine devant un tas d'inconnus. Lors de la dernière danse, quand tu lui as dit qu'elle était aussi nulle en danse qu'en baisers. Tu veux d'autres exemples? le taquina-t-il.

Elle a beau être naïve, d'humeur changeante et tête en l'air, elle a aussi des sentiments tu sais? Je suis sûr que si elle avait continué à t'embrasser, elle n'aurait pas pu continuer son plan. Alors Natsume, il était comment ce baiser? demanda Luca.

― Bof, dit son ami d'un ton indifférent. répondit le jeune homme d'un ton blasé. ― Mauvais joueur! railla son ami. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé son baiser, je ne te croirais pas. rétorqua Luca.

― Bon d'accord, tu as gagné. avoua Natsume du bout des lèvres. Il était trop court… beaucoup trop court. ajouta Natsume rêveur en repensant au baiser de la jeune fille. " Luca rit de bon cœur.


	3. La photo compromettanteréconciliation

**chapitre 3 : La photo compromettante et la réconciliation**

Le lendemain matin, Natsume n'avait toujours pas récupéré ni ses sous-vêtements ni son argent. Il dut se résoudre à continuer de porter un des slips choisi par les soins de Mikan. Il opta pour celui avec les fraises, puis mit son uniforme de l'académie. Il arriva en classe d'un air résigné.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la classe, il vit un poster affiché sur le tableau. Celui-ci était composé d'une première photo de Natsume le short baissé et l'air ahuri, tandis que la seconde montrait un gros plan du motif de son slip, un chat jouant avec une pelote de laine.

Natsume regarda tour à tour Hotaru puis Mikan et brûla l'image affichée. " Hey! Tu as détruit mon chef d'œuvre. dit Hotaru d'un ton à la fois ironique et froid.

Le garçon ne se donna pas la peine de répondre à l'inventrice et se tourna vers sa partenaire. " Mikan, ça va durer combien de temps cette plaisanterie? dit Natsume de mauvaise humeur. " Mikan sourit et vit la colère revenir dans ses yeux.

― Natsume, tu exagères. N'était-il pas bien choisi ce slip? Tu es très photogénique, tu ne trouves pas? nargua Mikan. Il ne répondit pas, mais la fusilla du regard.

Les membres de la classe eurent du mal de s'empêcher de rire. Koko sortit de la classe un moment pour essayer de faire disparaître son fou rire. Narumi, riait sans se cacher.

" Naru! Si tu tiens à tes vêtements, tu as intérêt à viré ce sourire narquois de ton visage. siffla Natsume. ― Il faut avouer que ce slip te va à ravir mon petit Hyuuga. dit Le professeur amusé. " Il quitta la classe précipitamment lorsqu'il vit des flammes s'attaquer à nouveau à sa tenue. Après quelques instants, le professeur et Koko, qui avait repris leur calme, se rendirent à leur place. Natsume s'assit calmement comme si le poster n'avait jamais existé et les cours continuèrent sans autre incident.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, tous ses slips et son argent lui avaient été rendus. Les jours qui suivirent, Natsume fit tout son possible pour éviter Mikan et ne lui adressa plus la parole.

Mikan fut un peu agacée par l'attitude de Natsume. Après tout, elle devait subir ce genre d'humiliation presque quotidiennement et ne boudait pas pendant plusieurs jours comme lui. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est qu'il comprenne quel effet cela fait d'être humilié.

* * *

><p><em>Une semaine après la vengeance de Mikan<em>

Mikan arriva en classe et vit Natsume assis à sa place les bras croisés derrière sa nuque. Mikan s'approcha de son partenaire par derrière et l'enlaça en passant ses bras par-dessous les siens. Natsume, surpris, bougea ses bras qui étaient noués derrière sa nuque ce qui permit à Mikan d'approcher ses lèvres de la joue du garçon.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir de cette manière, mais elle se dit que son partenaire réfléchirait sans doute à deux fois avant de l'humilier à nouveau après ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

"Alors mon petit pervers, toujours fâché contre moi? murmura la jeune fille à son oreille." Mikan déposa doucement un baiser sur la joue de Natsume. Celui-ci n'essaya pas de l'éviter et encore moins d'enlever les bras qui l'enlaçaient. En fait, il apprécia le contact des lèvres de Mikan sur sa joue et savait qu'elle le taquinait dans le but de le faire réagir.

Il ne se retourna même pas et garda une expression impassible. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans son jeu. Hotaru fut étonnée de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, mais se ressaisit vite et prépara son appareil photo au cas où une autre occasion se présentait. Les autres élèves retinrent leur souffle en attendant de voir si Natsume allait répliquer ou non.

Le garçon sourit intérieurement en pensant au surnom qu'elle venait de lui donner. Il aimait la manière dont elle le taquinait, mais pour rien au monde il ne le avouerait. Il tourna son visage impassible vers Mikan qui lui sourit puis lui fit un clin d'œil.

" Non, Mikan… Je ne suis plus fâché. dit-il nonchalamment. ― Ce que j'aime quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom, mon adorable chat noir. ajouta-t-elle susurra-t-elle juste assez haut pour que lui seul entende ses paroles. "

Natsume regarda à nouveau devant lui. Mikan sourit, puis alla s'asseoir à sa place comme si de rien n'était. " Alors Mikan, ta vengeance a-t-elle enfin pris fin ou dois-je encore m'attendre à trouver une photo de moi dans une position embarrassante quelque part dans l'académie? demanda-t-il. "

― "N'importe où dans l'académie, je ne pense pas. Mais que dirais-tu d'un endroit que toi seul peux voir. Qui sait? dit-elle énigmatique. "

* * *

><p>A la fin de la journée, les cours enfin terminés, Natsume regagna sa chambre. Il fut heureux que la plaisanterie de sa partenaire ait enfin cessé. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, il remarqua un poster fixé sur le mur faisant face à son lit. Sans doute une autre œuvre d'Hotaru.<p>

Il remarqua une note au bas de l'image et s'approcha pour la lire. Il était écrit: «Voici un petit cadeau pour m'avoir permis de gagner beaucoup d'argent sans effort.» Il reconnu la signature soignée et décidée d'Hotaru.

" Pff! Diable d'Hotaru. maugréa-t-il entre ses dents. "

Ensuite il lut la deuxième ligne: «J'espère que tu as compris qu'être la risée de la classe n'est pas amusant. En espérant que dorénavant, tu te rappelleras que j'ai un prénom.» Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder la signature, il savait que Mikan était l'auteur de ces quelques mots.

" Adorable idiote, murmura-t-il. "

Il regarda le poster. Cette fois, Hotaru avait ajouté deux photos au premier montage qu'il avait brûlé en classe. Les deux clichés qui complétaient celui-ci montraient d'une part Mikan faisant un clin d'œil à Natsume alors que ses bras étaient placés autour de sa poitrine et d'autre part la jeune fille l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Natsume sourit en regardant le poster puis l'enleva de son mur et le découpa pour garder uniquement les photos de Mikan lui faisant un clin d'œil et celle de leur baiser. Il les replaça sur son mur, se changea et s'allongea sur son lit en les regardant. Il s'endormit en souriant. Finalement, ce fut une douce vengeance. murmura-t-il.

* * *

><p>J'espère que la fiction vous a plu et qu'elle vous a fait sourire. Laissez-moi une petite review, ça me ferait plaisir. Ne serait-ce que pour savoir si vous avez aimé ma fiction. Un simple j'ai aimé ou je n'ai pas aimé parce que… suffit.<p> 


End file.
